


You'd come over and you'd stay the night

by LexiShent99



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Sick Amy Santiago, Sickfic, Sweet jake peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiShent99/pseuds/LexiShent99
Summary: Amy's ill unbeknownst to the rest of the squad. Jake happens to appear at her apartment door and quickly comes up with a plan to make Amy feel better. Does anything change between them? Do they finally reveal their feelings?
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	You'd come over and you'd stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm useless at summaries and tagging!  
> I've been thinking of writing this for a while, but I could never figure out how to write it. I hope it's not too bad!  
> Set anywhere between the end of season 1 and the middle of season 2.  
> I just want to thank everyone who continues to support me. If you haven't already, go and check out my other fics!  
> Title is from 'If the world was ending' by Julia Michaels.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Amy’s Apartment:

*Bang, Bang, Bang* “Santiago!” *Bang, Bang, Bang*

Amy shoots up from her position on the couch. Untangling herself from the various blankets weighing her down. A wave of nausea washes over her as she steadies herself trying to comprehend the pounding in her head. She’s sick. She really doesn’t want company. And she really doesn’t want said company to be a certain Jake Peralta. The Jake Peralta, who will likely mock her for her appearance – a messy bun that has turned into more of a nest, an oversized sweatshirt and some old shorts from her academy days. She also knows that she really does look ill, the reflection in the bathroom mirror from this morning is still haunting her. 

“Santiago! Open up, I know you’re in there. Come on,” Jake shouts through the door whilst continually knocking. Amy stumbles to the door, throwing a blanket over her shoulders for some comfort and messes with the lock before opening the door slightly to reveal her partner. She leans against the door frame and mumbles, “What do you want, Peralta?”

He keeps his attention on his phone and says, “Sorry, I would have called up but someone held the door for me, so I came straight up. We’ve got to go over that…” he looks up. “Wow. Ames, you look terrible.” She raises her eyebrows at him. “Sorry, didn’t mean that. It’s just… Are you okay? You look super ill. Wait, are you contagious?” He lifts his undershirt up over his mouth and nose. There’s a sparkle in his eyes, so she knows he’s joking, so she allows herself to smile at his antics. She tries to punch him in the shoulder but completely misses, her hand hitting his elbow instead. 

“Haha. Very funny. Some guy I arrested the other day for possession started coughing and sneezing all over me. I thought it was just some after effects of the drugs but obviously it wasn’t. I remember waking up this morning and, wait. What time is it? Shouldn’t you be at work?” she looks at him almost dazed. 

“Wow, you really are ill.” He mockingly puts the back of his hand to her forehead and pretends it burns. Again, she can’t help smiling at him. Same, old Jake - trying to make light of even the worst situations. He continues, “Wait here. I’ll be back in 10 minutes. Let me up when I get back.” Before she can object or ask questions, he’s already turned and is half-way down the corridor of her apartment’s complex. She’s closing the door when she hears him shout back, “For the record, it’s almost 8. So, no, I shouldn’t be at work.”

She shuts the door and stumbles to the couch, collapsing on it surrounded by the blankets she threw off just moments before. Even with her head as thick as winter fog, she couldn’t help but wonder where Jake was going, and what he was doing. Something’s changed between them recently. Not relationship wise. No, they’re still Jake and Amy. Good friends. Partners. Colleagues. But the dynamic has changed. Both of them are stealing glances whenever they get a chance, often catching each other in the act and offering a small smile to the other. There’s been more flirty teasing and the occasional brushing of hands as they pass each other a case file. Just little things that shouldn’t mean anything, that wouldn’t mean anything to anybody else. But there’s always been something between them. It’s just, nobody knows what exactly that something is. 

As she daydreams, she doesn’t realise how much time has passed since Jake left. Before she knows what’s happening, he’s standing at her apartment door again, but this time, he’s holding 2 bags which hold goodness knows what and has a genuine smile plastered on his face. She steps aside, allowing him into her apartment, where he goes straight to the kitchen to dump the bags. He starts to unpack the bags as Amy shuts the door and starts to walk towards him to help him. However, she’s quickly turned away by Jake who makes her get comfortable on the couch, and he’d ‘come and supply the goods’, his words. 

Folding a couple of the blankets up, she tosses them over the back of the couch and sits on the right-hand side with one pulled over her to cover her bare legs. She can’t help feeling a little self-conscious. I mean, the guy she secretly has the smallest crush on is in her apartment, while she’s ill, and he appears to be looking after her. She can’t yet tell what he’s doing. Before Amy can dwell any further, he’s standing next to her with a steaming bowl of soup. Amy looks up at him in awe, but she’s also confused. Is he really taking care of her?

“I went and bought some of that soup I know you like. From the restaurant on the corner of 3rd. I thought it would help, and it appears you can’t remember doing much, so I presume you haven’t eaten all day,” he had such a dreamy, yet concerned expression on his face. He handed one bowl to her as she thanked him and went to fetch another for himself. 

“Jake, you really didn’t have to. I’ll be fine, I just need some…” before she could continue, he revealed a bottle of cold and flu medicine and some ibuprofen from behind his back. “I thought you could take some with some food. My mom always says to take them with food. Apparently, they work better or something. I don’t know. That’s why I’m a cop, not a doctor.” He chuckles as he places the medicine on the coffee table and sits down next to Amy. 

She puts her hand on his arm and says “Thanks, Jake,” with a smile on her face. She may not have been excited to see him at first, but now, she’s happy he’s here. He looks down at where her hand lies on his arm and smiles back at her. They stay like that for a couple of seconds; it feels like an eternity to both of them. “And for the record, thank the heavens you aren’t a doctor,” he pretends to be hurt but waits for her to continue, “Your idea of a ‘healthy diet’ is made up of gummy bears and a fruit roll-up because and I quote, ‘it has the word fruit in it so it must be healthy!” She can’t help giggling at that. How is she attracted to this man-child? Jake then bursts out laughing, but he can’t decide whether it’s because of what she said or because her laugh is infectious. 

They finish eating in comfortable silence before she suggests they watch a film. She claims it’s because she always watched films when she was ill, but secretly, she wanted to spend a bit more time with Jake. He tells her to choose a film while he clears up the bowls and grabs something, he doesn’t say what though. It’s all very domestic but neither of them says anything. 

“Hey, is Beauty and the Beast alright?” she shouts from the couch into the kitchen where Jake was finishing up. “Never had you pegged as a Disney girl, Santiago,” he replies with a smirk on his face. He secretly loves Disney films, but you can’t tell anyone. Gina and Rosa would have a great time with that one. 

“I used to watch it when I was sick. It was the only time I could watch anything like it because, well you know, my brother’s kind of ruled everything in the house, especially the TV,” she answers. She never talks about her brother’s much at work, he thinks but doesn’t say anything. 

He walked back over to the living area and started putting small bowls of food all over the coffee table. Popcorn, chips, gummy bears, chocolate. Everything you could think of, and topped off with a bowl of ice cream. Looking dumbfounded at him, Amy said “You planned this didn’t you?” as more of a statement than a question. He held the 2 bowls of ice cream a little higher, cocked his head, smiled and replied, “Guilty.” They both laughed as he passed one over to her. He continued as he sat down, “I suppose if I am ever as sick as you are now, I’d want something like this to help, good company and lots of junk food. And I had no other plans tonight so it worked out rather well.”

She couldn’t believe he was saying this; Jake never spoke like this. She couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty, she could have looked a bit more presentable when she opened the door to him earlier. Amy stared at her ice cream and almost whispered, “Were you really that worried?” She didn’t think Jake heard her but as quietly as she spoke, he answered, “Yes.” She feels her heart skip a beat and tried to control her quickening heart rate. “I wasn’t going to say anything when I saw you but I tried calling you 8 times earlier, and you never answered.” She looked up at him with a guilty expression as he averted his gaze and began swirling his ice cream around the bowl in what she believes in an attempt to distract himself. He carried on, “I thought something bad had happened and I don’t know what I would have done if it had.” 

Amy didn’t know what to say, Jake Peralta, her goofy partner, is sat on her couch, eating ice cream and pouring out all of these emotions. Her heart was pounding, she couldn’t be sure if he could hear it. With a dose of courage which she had no idea where it came from, she shifted slightly, leaned over to where Jake sits, still pushing his leftover ice cream around the bowl, and laid a soft, gentle kiss to his cheek. His eyes met hers as she pulled away, a dazed look across his face. How can one girl have this much effect on him, he thought. “Thank you,” she said, her gaze never leaving his. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity, it was only broken when Jake’s eyes wondered down to her lips, and he got lost in the thought of what they would feel like against his. His cheek is still warm from where they were seconds before. Before either of them could make another move, their attentions were drawn back to the TV where the first song was beginning to play. Jake couldn’t help but feel relieved, he didn’t know if Amy wanted anything more than friends and didn’t want to make anything awkward between them, but also a little disappointed that he couldn’t go any further with it. 

It’s a while before either of them speaks again. Amy began to shift around on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position which wasn’t easy when her bones felt so heavy and her head was getting congested again. Jake turned to look at her, and she offered a small smile in return and shut her eyes for a few seconds to come to terms with the new pain she was feeling. That’s when Jake quietly said, “Hey, do you want me to go. I can tell you’re tired and I don’t want to overstay my welcome. I can get you more medicine and show myself out if you want.” She opened her eyes and found him staring at her with yet another concerned look on his face. She smiled at his concern but quickly replied, “No, stay for a bit. I’ll take some now and I’ll be fine to watch the rest of the movie. You’ve got tomorrow off, anyway haven’t you?” He just nods in response.

Before she could even more, Jake jumped up to get the medication from the kitchen counter and a glass of water and returned to his previous position on the couch. She swallows them and Jake takes the glass from her to put on the coffee table. Again, she thanks him for his chivalry. She still finds it a little odd that he’s being so nice to her, but doesn’t question it. She secretly likes it. 

As the final scenes play, she can feel her eyes getting heavier, but she tries to fight it as much as she can. As cliché as it sounds, she wants to stay in this moment forever and doesn’t want to lose it. Before the final titles roll, she couldn’t fight her sleep anymore, she’s sound asleep, wrapped up in a blanket on her couch, but there’s an unmistakable smile on her face. 

Jake finishes watching the movie silently, but still lip syncs to the songs playing, as he mentioned, he was quite the Disney fan. He doesn’t notice his sleeping partner until the screen goes black at the end of the credits, and he hears her slow, steady breathing. He watches her for a few minutes before he decides he’s being slightly creepy and takes his cue to leave. 

He shuffles forward on the couch and begins to stretch. As he’s about to stand, the slightest rustle comes from the couch cushions. Before he can comprehend what happens next, Amy slips from her place on the couch and ends up crashing into Jake’s shoulder. She doesn’t seem to notice she’s moved because she doesn’t even stir. The only movement is the small attempt she makes to burrow deeper into his shoulder and neck. He can’t help the smile that plasters his face and turns to press a kiss to her hairline. She hums in response, and he feels her lips curl upwards even more against his neck. That’s when he decides he’s not going anywhere. He’s going to spend as long as he can, holding the girl of his dreams while she sleeps next to him. 

He leans back, carefully as to avoid waking up Amy, until his head hit the back of the couch. He puts his feet up on the coffee table and uses his left arm to reach behind him and grab one of the blankets that Amy had placed there earlier in the evening. As he opens it out and covers himself with it, he feels Amy shift impossibly closer, and he takes the opportunity to wrap his right arm around her small frame. He doesn’t think he’s that tired but it doesn’t take him long before he falls asleep and dreams about what his life could be like with the woman in his arms. He can argue it’s the best sleep he’s had in a long time. 

\--------------- 

The Bullpen – the next morning

“Diaz, have you seen Santiago? I have a case I would like the both of you to work on,” Holt asks as they leave the briefing room. Rosa shakes her head in response, “No, haven’t seen her all morning. I’ll give her a call.” She heads off and attempts to get a hold of Amy. 

A few minutes later she appears at Holt’s office door. “Sir, I can’t get a hold of her. She’s never late, and she’s never not answered her phone. I think something’s wrong.”

“Okay. Head over to her place. If you find anything, let me know,” Holt said. Nobody would have noticed but Rosa picked up on a slight tremor in his voice. He was obviously concerned about his missing detective.

“Will do,” Diaz replies as she started heading out of the bullpen. She may not show a lot of emotion, but deep down she was worried. Amy never missed a day of work, and always answered her phone. She silently hoped for the best, but prepared for the worst. 

\--------------- 

Amy’s Apartment 

Everything was quiet in Amy’s apartment. The two detectives were still fast asleep despite it being almost 10 a.m. What neither of them had realized was that while they were asleep, they’d curled around each other. Amy’s head was still in the crook of Jake’s neck, and he had his head leaning on top of hers. His arm that was wrapped around her was now pinning her to his side and her arm had come to rest around his torso, his other hand keeping her arm in place. They fitted perfectly next to each other. It was all so peaceful, until Diaz arrived.

In the past, Amy had given Rosa a spare key to her apartment in case of emergencies, and because she didn’t trust Peralta with it. That’s how Rosa got in to her apartment. She crept in to avoid disturbing anything or anyone but soon found the reason why Amy hadn’t turned up for work. She saw open boxes of cold and flu medicine on the counter and a couple of bowls. 

Wait, Amy lived alone, so why were there two bowls on the side. She turned to look at the living area. There were also two bowls on the coffee table, as well as some uneaten snacks. 

That’s when she noticed. There was not just one body lying on the couch, but two. She moved closer to get a view of who was there, and whether she recognized the other person. Careful to not wake the sleeping pair, she tiptoed over and instantly recognized the second person. A smirk appeared on her face, and she knew just what to do.

She face-times Gina, the only person guaranteed to answer their phone. Before Gina could fashion an answer, Rosa intervened, “Gather everyone quick, I’ve got news on Santiago.” Gina couldn’t decide whether it was worth it or not, but considering it was kind of the ‘talk of the office’ for the morning, what better than to get the details. 

She gathered everyone in Holt’s office quickly and held the phone out so everyone could see. “So,” Rosa started, “It seems Santiago is sick. Well, from judging the amount of medicine lying around I’d say so. But there’s something else.” She turned the camera round so it was facing Jake and Amy as they lay there peacefully on the couch. 

From the office there was a few gasps, respectively from Holt and Terry. Gina shouts, “Get it, girl,” but no one can really tell who that’s aimed at. Last but not least, Charles lets out a suppressed scream. It causes a few pointed looks from the officers wandering around the bullpen, but it’s only Charles, so they quickly go back to whatever they were doing beforehand. The only problem is, Rosa hadn’t turned her volume down. Charles’s scream was enough to make Amy shoot up from where she lay, only to be stopped by Jake’s arm that’s still wrapped around her. Jake groans at the sudden movement but doesn’t open his eyes. 

Amy turns to see Rosa stood in the corner with her phone trained on them and a smirk on her face. She nudges Jake until he opens his eyes, and they look at each other with smiles on their faces. That is until Jake spots Rosa, and he can’t help laughing – they’ve been caught. Sue him for choosing to stay the night, he doesn’t really care. He sees a blush sweep over Amy’s face as Rosa turns the phone towards them to show the rest of the squad clapping and cheering. That just urges him on to pull Amy closer to his chest and to hide his smile in her hair. 

Yes, this is the moment he’s waited for, for months. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! :)  
> Stay Safe everyone!!


End file.
